Summer Camp from Hell
by MuffinLass
Summary: What happens when 2 girls who have conquered the sport of softball want a bigger challenge? Let's say Lake Green Baseball Summercamp? Only 2 girls among jealous testosteroned boys. Plots, crushes, fights, and a hidden gender. What could happen for these 2
1. Arrivals and PLans

Summer camp from Hell

Chapter 1 Arrivals and Plans

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha so boo hoo hoo.

This is my third story everyone! I know the writing isn't that great but I promise it will get better. I hope you like it. Just in case anyone was wondering I am completely qualified to write about softball and baseball. I've been playing for 6 years now so I know a thing or two about these sports. Try to guess who Tom really is! Well hope you enjoy! Oh yeah and please review and tell me what you all think. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, etc. I want to know how to get better so help me out! Criticism is welcomed as long as it's not mean. Now! On with the story!

Two girls made their way through the hoard of gawking boys, to find the sign-in table. Kagome pushed her way past an extremely large fellow desperately trying to stay with her friend Yumi.

How had two girls managed to wind up at a baseball camp consisting solely of boys? Well Kagome Higurashi, jersey number 15, position: pitcher, batting average of at least 4 home-runs a game. Yumi Futami, jersey number 4, position: catcher, batting average of 5 home-runs a game. Both girls were the top players in the every softball league they had come up against. They were miles ahead of the other girls. After conquering the entire sport of softball, they decided that their next challenge would be baseball. With the bigger, stronger boys of Lake Green baseball summer camp.

The school nurse elbowed her way to reach the girls who were trapped among leering males. She was quite old but she is still full of pep. She pushed one last boy in the stomach, finally reaching her targets. She grabbed both girls wrists and marched over to the sign in table. She sat down at her chair and composed herself to listen to the two girls stories.

"Now tell me first why you are here." she spoke quite calmly despite the fact that they could barely hear each other from all the noise the other boys were making, all bustling to sign in and receive their cabins. Both girls said at the same time,

"We want to play baseball"

Kagome started in first,

"Well you see what happened was..." Yumi cut in to finish her sentence,

"We needed a challenge and Lake Green is supposed to be where the best players come to practice during the summer. Since we already moved on from softball."

"Ladies there are no other girls here you will be the only ones beside myself. These boys can get..." The old woman paused as a tall boy spit clear across the table to hit a patch of grass on the other side. "Well as you can see this is no place for two young girls to be."

Kagome spoke up again, "It's not in the rules that girls aren't allowed to come. I've checked it many times. It doesn't specify only boys, it says players who want to train and have fun during the summer, can come. No boys or girls, players." Kagome finished.

The old lady interjected her, "Well you see baseball is mostly a mans sport, I really don't think you can keep up with these boys. She pointed to the same large boy from before, that guy for instance, his legs are bigger than your waist. She gestured toward Yumi. Yumi blushed at the comment but held her ground.

"Trust me I've checked the camp rules many times and there doesn't say anywhere that girls aren't allowed in." Yumi confidently said.

The old lady leaned back in her chair clearly pondering whether she should let them stay or not. Since there was no rules against it she would have to let them stay. If not that would be discriminating against females. A court lawsuit would not look good on the camps clean record. The old woman sighed obviously defeated by Kagome and Yumi. She picked up her clipboard and asked "So ladies your cabin will be number 14."

An hour later Kagome unpacked her clothes into the dresser, while Yumi did the same. Cabin number 14 was at the very far end, with it's neighbors of four boys. The cabins that were next to each other would also be on the same teams. So that meant that the surly looking boys, who had long since unpacked, glaring at the girls through their window, would be on the same team. The first boy a tall and thin, but muscular male with silver hair, and cute little doggy ears on his head, growled deep in his throat. His name was InuYasha. To him living next door to a bunch of woman who would also be on his team, was downright despicable. He wanted strong men who had as much muscle as they did testosterone(which was a lot). Not some silly little girls, who should be playing softball with the other silly little girls, no matter how fine they looked. When the one with straight black hair, bent over to open a dresser drawer. Or how sexy looking the same girl looked when she folded her cute little panties and bras. Damn. Girls on his team! NO freaking way in hell.

The two others that sat with him, personally had no objection to girls on the team. Miroku stood beside his best friend, peering into the other cabin. Both girls looked downright hot to him. Woman were woman. No it's and or butts about it. Girls equal sexy. This was how Miroku's mind worked.

The third member of their group, Kouga, stared intently on the girl with straight black hair. She was extremely beautiful, and the sight of her caught his breath. Another girl appeared next to the black haired one. This new one had long curly hair, a thin almost anorexic looking frame, and shapely legs. He almost fell over at the sight of this one. Whowee! Damn was she a babe!

Both girls chatted on the bed, about endless topics. Soon the boys grew tired of watching them talk and went to join the fourth and final member of their group who sat contentedly on his bed cleaning his second basemen's glove. His name was Tom. An unusual name for someone of Japan. He was the really quiet member of the group who wore a ball cap at all times. He was very thin for a boy but extremely strong. His silence didn't stop the boys from yammering on about the two "foxes" next door. Well it was mostly Kouga and Miroku, Miroku more than Kouga. While they talked InuYasha studied Tom. The thing was that Tom was the newcomer to the group. InuYasha, Miroku and Kouga had been coming to the camp for quite some time. For a guy Tom had some really girly features. He was feminine looking alright. When he finally spoke up he said "It's time for lunch." His voice sounded as if he were trying to force it lower, when it wasn't. InuYasha didn't puzzle over it for very long, many guys still had that girlish squeak to their voices even though they were teenagers already. He figured Tom didn't want them to hear his real voice which was probably higher than your normal teenage boy. But in the meantime, they all trooped out to lunch.

As the boys came out of their cabin the girls came out theirs. An awkward silence stretched as each person measured the other one up. Miroku was checking out Kagome's body. Kagome on the other hand tucked a strand of her straight black hair behind her ear, and surveyed Inuyasha. The man definitely had looks going for him. He had golden eyes, and long silver hair, and much to her surprise white fuzzy doggy ears on his head. He had on jeans and an old red uniform from a past team he had played on. Yumi was curiously glancing between Kouga, Miroku and Tom. There was something about Tom that seemed very familiar. Eerily familiar. Kouga spoke up first, "I'm Kouga, that's InuYasha, Miroku and that's Tom," he pointed to each person as he said they're name.

All was quiet as yet again each person sized the others up. InuYasha broke the frosted quiet. "I don't want you _girls_ on our team, all you'll do is mess us up. So if you stay out of the way then everything will be fine." InuYasha had decided that now was a good time for a "welcome" to the new girls. With that he smirked and continued his saunter down the path. Miroku and Kouga shrugged and followed.

Yumi glared after them with a look of pure loathing on her face. "Well! Can you believe that? The nerve of him! We'll show them! We can be much better than them!" Growling slightly the two girls marched after.

In the cafeteria...

InuYasha grabbed a tray and proceeded to pile food on his plate. His meal consisted mainly of meat. In his idea 'a manly lunch'. Slightly having to push and shove his way through the crowd, InuYasha finally found a table that was free. He thunked his dish down and plopped into the seat. Shortly following him was his two friends, Miroku and Kouga, and also the new guy Tom. The four of them discussed the positions each of them would be playing for the summer season.

It was basically the same as last year. InuYasha as first base, and backup pitcher. Miroku as any outfield position, because he was the master at running after pop flies that could turn into home runs if you're not careful. Kouga played as catcher and third base. One of the best because of his quick glove. And of course as mentioned before Tom played second base. Little do they know that soon two girls would compete for their places.

As the conversation to turned to the major leagues, a slim creature stepped inside the cafeteria. Unsurely at first, but gaining confidence as another slim creature stopped inside. All the raucous noise and chatter died down, as all eyes were torn away from food and friends to stare at the two newcomers. As fast as the talking had deceased, it started back up again, only in harsh whispers and undertones. Many pointed, whistled, and gave out wolf howls. (Which Kouga found very offensive for some reason.)

InuYasha didn't even turn around because he knew what he would see. His two new team mates. He didn't even notice as they picked up trays and carefully chose food for their lunch. And somehow his eyes specifically ignored them as they sat down at _his _lunch table.

After about five minutes of being stared at, most of the boys turned their attention back to their friends and their food. Although many hungryeyed stares continued to rain down on Kagome and Yumi. They ignored them, and began to eat.

Yumi stared down at her dish. This food seemed so...inedible! The chicken was painfully undercooked and not seasoned at all. The mashed potatoes were so lumpy, and rough it tasted like cloth! Eating the peas were the worst, they were either cooked way too long, or they weren't even cooked at all, because when she tried to eat them it felt like she was trying to grind up gravel. Both girls pushed their plates away at the same time.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table, InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku dug in with a wild ferocity. Tom picked at his food, as if he weren't hungry. Nobody noticed that the two girls hadn't touched anything on their plates. Well that is except Miroku...

"Hey are you going to eat that?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the females looked about to barf, from the eating habits of the males.

"No! Go ahead, knock yourself out." Yumi answered sarcastically, with a pure disgusted look on her face. Miroku grabbed the plates and put them between himself and the other boys, so that they could all dig in. Now, however Yumi and Kagome were positively green. Quietly they excused themselves and headed for the door.

"That was the grossest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Yumi shouted out once they had gotten out of the building.

"I know right? I mean jeez they will feed you again later and tomorrow too!" Kagome joined in.

"So you wanna get some batting practice in while we have all this free time?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I've been really wanting to hit something since I got here. First that guy! Umm what was his name? The team captain... Oh yeah! InuYasha! That guy was a complete jerk! Talk about a cold reception!" Kagome said in frustration.

"Seriously he was rude, but ummm ya know they all were kinda cute, especially the one in the brown jersey, I think it was Kouga right? Yeah he had sexy teeth!" Yumi exclaimed sighing dreamily. Both girls cracked up and headed towards the batting cage.

RING The signal to tell them that lunch was over rang loud as all the boys headed back to their cabins to relax. InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Tom made their way through the throng of hustling boys.

"So about the chicks, are they going to stay or what?" Kouga asked just as they were turning onto the path that lead them past the batting cage to their cabins.

" I say we find a way to get rid of them. This camp is for boys and they don't belong here whether they're good at the game or not." InuYasha smirked saying evilly.

"Um, well what if those girls make our team better? Maybe we should let them stay." Tom quipped up, trying to keep his voice low but it still sounded quite fake. All heads turned to stare in bewilderment and wonder at the new guy. Was he crazy?

"Hell freaking no, are you crazy?" InuYasha voiced the thoughts that all of them were thinking. "Anyways I have a great plan." InuYasha whispered his plan with the utmost look of malice on his face. The plan was discussed all the way until the boys reached the batting cage where four mouths dropped open in shock. There the chicks batted at balls that came in at over 80 mph. Most of which had somehow made their way through the metal cage and onto the field beyond. Those swings must have been pretty powerful to cause such a dent in metal. The males all thought to themselves, they were really going to have to try hard to get these girls to leave! They might make them look bad! This was going to be summer camp from hell.


	2. Fights, Troubles, and Secrets

1Sorry! I really am sincerely sorry for the wait. But I wanted to make it as good as I could before I posted. Sorry it's short, but hey better than nothing! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha, so boo hoo hoo.

Summer Camp from Hell

Chapter 2 Fights, Trouble, and Secrets

Yumi concentrated as small hard baseball came whizzing to her at over 80 mph. Wait for it... NOW! She swung as hard as her small frame would allow and slammed that ball. The subject, cracked and flew up, up, up, not even stopping by the thin layer of metal, of the batting cage. The ball flew long and hard, over the empty field. Finally coming to a stop among deep right field. From where the batting cages were positioned, that was a mighty hit. If she had been playing in a real game at that moment, it would have been a home run. In fact she would have made a home run, had enough time to skip around the bases, and have tea on the pitchers mound afterwards. It would take them a while to retrieve that ball. Yumi grinned, she always like a nice solid contact.

Little did she or Kagome know that they had an audience. The 'audience' gaped at them from across the field. InuYasha breathed "Whoa..." All sat in stunned silence. Those girls could hit! Maybe having them on the team wouldn't be so bad after all. But they couldn't pull out of the plan now. Hurriedly all four of the jealous males, well, all three of the jealous males, and Tom (he wasn't jealous at all, he was more in awe, and respectful) ran off to prepare for their plan.

Kagome gathered up all the baseballs, while Yumi turned the batting machines off. After a successful batting practice, now it was time for a shower. Hmmmmm did they have girls showers? They had a boys shower, which was near by. Once all the equipment was put away Kagome said to Yumi. "So where do we shower?"

"I don't know. There isn't a girls shower so what are we supposed to use?" Yumi responded.

"I have an idea!" Kagome exclaimed, she took Yumi by the arm, and sped off towards the boys showers.

Once there, they closed all the curtains on the grimy windows, and locked all the doors. Now they could shower in privacy.

"So, what do you think about our team?" Yumi questioned while lathering her hair with shampoo.

"They don't seem to like us." Kagome answered back, also rubbing shampoo in her hair.

"That is so predictable of guys, they're probably afraid we'll make them look bad." Yumi steamed, slightly angry that she was being discriminated against because of her gender.

"How much you wanna bet they're going to try to get us to leave?"Kagome joked.

"HA! I'll bet they'll try, but I assure you, those boys will not succeed." Yumi said while rinsing her long tresses. "We'll see what they're up to, before we make a move though ok?"

"Deal!" And with more determination, they finished showering and headed towards their shared cabin.

Yumi desperately tried towel drying her hair as she walked down the path. Hey it's hard enough having loose curls when they're dry, but when they're wet...It's a whole different story...It's actually harder to deal with it.

(A.N. Trust me on this one I know all too well.)

So she walked along, drying her hair on her towel, when she bumped into something. It was Kagome. She stood stock still in the middle of the path. "Hey! What's the big..." Yumi gazed at what made Kagome stop dead. They had come up to their cabin, and noticed that someone had written GO HOME CHICKS! On the wall. Not only that but every single piece of underwear that they both owned was gently waving in the wind, as the were tied to the flag pole. "Noooooo way..." Yumi said softly.

"I don't think we should go inside. There might be traps and stuff in there!" Kagome warned Yumi. But Yumi payed no heed, she stomped right up the door and yanked it open. Bad idea. A pail of white goop feel down from overhead. Yumi turned slowly around. Kagome was really trying hard not to crack up. Her best friend was covered in whip cream.

Loud raucous laughter erupted from the cabin next door. InuYasha stuck his head out the window and shouted "That's what you get! Now go back home! We don't need you!" His declaration was followed by choruses of "Yeah! Go home!" from inside the cabin.

"No they didn't." Kagome had gotten over how silly Yumi looked, and now she was boiling with rage.

"Let's get em." Yumi whispered to her "CHARGE!"

Kagome, closely tailed by Yumi, sprinted up the sidewalk to the obnoxious boys cabin. Yumi yanked the door open and both girls ran straight at the nearest targets, which happened to be poor Tom. The two females leaped at him and tackled him pounding the stuffing out of the unfortunate boy. Kagome was sitting on his stomach, while Yumi pinned his arms down. Both struck wildly here and there, until Tom lay frozen on the ground.

Yumi was about to wind up again but Kagome stopped her, having realized something. Hurriedly Kagome whispered something into Yumi's ear. Immediately, Yumi's eye's widened, and her mouth hung down in shock. Then the still astonished Yumi said quite clearly, "Nooooo way..." for the second time that day. All the other guys were backed up into a corner frightened out their wits end. Kagome got up and so did Yumi, then for a moment all was silent. Which soon ended as the warrior babes launched another full frontal attack on the remaining males. Needless to say, there was bloodshed that day.

The group of battered and bruised, and in one case sticky, campers stood lined up along the head counselors office. Mr. Kameyama paced in front of them, holding his hands behind her back as he went.

"So it's not even been one day and already you are in a fight. I do expect this from the boys but from girls who started the fight? I am very disappointed in all of you. This is not the kind of behavior we expect here at Lake Green summer camp. This is your first and final warning, and if I have to tell any of you not to fight again, then you will be heading home early. Now boys, you will help these young ladies clean off their cabin today. You must finish, as a group, by dinner time, or there will be no dinner for any of you. You may leave now boys." Kameyama held open the door, and sternly watched them walk out of her office. After the last head had disappeared around the door frame, the counselor walked back around and sat at his desk. He gave Kagome and Yumi, hard stares. "Girls, was it necessary to beat on your male team mates? If my eyes do not deceive me, you certainly taught them a lesson." He gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished. "Please do not do this again. I watched you ladies in the batting cages, and I must say I've never seen a home run hit like those. You can succeed here but you need to get along with your team members. If this type of thing ever happens again, come to me and we can work it out. Now I believe you have a cabin to scrub down."

Mr. Kameyama, once again, held open the door for them as they left.

The two of them quietly made their way down the steps, and started on the path that led to cabin fourteen. "I can't believe we got off so lightly." Yumi said

"I know! But I think I knew that Kameyama wouldn't really punish us. He seems really nice, I'm glad he likes us." Kagome said happily.

"How do you know he likes us?" Yumi questioned.

"Because... well I think He understood in a way, why we did it."

"Uh huh..."

The walk back to the cabin was a pleasant one. A cool breeze lifted the hair off Kagome's back, and tickled her chin, tugging a smile from her. On the other hand Yumi was slightly less happy...

"What am I going to do about this stuff?" She gestured towards the whip cream she was doused in.

"Hmm how about a shower?"

"What if people are there?"

"I don't know, then get a back stall away from the crowd. Because after we get the cabin clean, you are not going to make it messy again with your dirty clothes and stuff."

Yumi muttered curses under her breath, but complied by heading off in a fork in the path that lead to the showers. Kagome just chuckled and thinking how many ways her friend would pay her back. Almost immediately her mind shifted as she thought about the fight.

When she had first met her team mates, something about Tom grabbed her eye. He was not like the other boys, who were loud, and rude. He was more quiet, and withdrawn. She now knew why he was so different. He was in fact a she! When Kagome was sitting on her stomach, she had accidently hit part of her chest. And it was quite obvious after that, that she was definitely a girl. It all fit into place now. Why she never talked much was because her voice wasn't deep at all. And why she always wore a cap, it was probably because it was long and silky. Although Kagome hadn't actually seen her hair, she could guess. When she was atop of this mysterious girl, her frame was much smaller, and curvaceous than a boys. Everything made sense now! She realized the real gender of 'Tom' when she and Yumi were pounding the shit out of her. That's why she stopped and hurriedly told Yumi what was up. Now guilt hung over her like a storm cloud. She had beaten up a fellow girl! This was not good... But the real question was why she was disguised as a boy in the first place. How odd? Maybe she didn't want to be the first female. In fact, if she had thought about it, Kagome and Yumi would have done the same. Rather than face the segregation of being the only two females in camp. Now that she knew her secret, somehow she would have to get 'Tom' to tell her, her true identity, before InuYasha, Kouga, or Miroku find out.


	3. Showers, Bears, and the truth

1Sorry peeps for the long wait. High school is a hammer and it beats you till you turn to paper. Yup I'm feeling the strains. But it's summer now so I can get back to doing what I love. Ok well here's the next chapter hope you all like.

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own Inu so boo hoo hoo.

Yumi crept around the corner of the showers, peering around to make sure no one witnessed her entry. As quietly as she could she pushed the door open a crack, and found that at least five boys were in there showering. She had never seen any of them before, so it was a good chance they didn't know she was a girl. While tugging at her jersey so it appeared that she had a boyish figure, Yumi looked around nervously again. She really didn't want to get caught, and have some one hold this over head for the whole remainder of summer. Her hands darted to push all her curls under her cap. Now it seemed she was eligible to inconspicuously shower. Yumi took one last glance around and finally pushed the door open, and attempted to swagger in. The boys that were inside already looked over to her, then went back to their conversation. It seemed that there was a big argument over which baseball team was the best. None of them payed her much attention. Easy for them to say, they thought she was a boy, meanwhile Yumi's face had lighted up with an immense shade of scarlet. There were naked boys in here.

Quietly she went over to the very last shower stall, and closed the curtain quickly. Her heart pounded, as she looked at the algae-green floor. She had made it in without anyone noticing her real gender. Well, better make this fast in case the bathroom started filling up.

About halfway through cleaning herself, it seemed all the sweaty boys in the entire camp had dredged in the door, judging by the sound level of course. There were boys across from her and next to her, all shouting and jostling with each other. The really awkward thing was that most had the shower curtains open, and were talking to each other. Yumi might have been the only one with it drawn.

"Hey are you done in there?" Someone called to Yumi. Yumi practically jumped out of her skin, now she had to get out. And god dammit she only had her whip cream clothes, sneakers and a towel. Of course she had her cap too, which she shoved on her head. Once again concealing her curls.

"Almost finished." Yumi called back. Her voice was much higher than the rest of the boys inside there. Some of the chatter died down a little.

Most were thinking "no real guy could have a voice like that. It sounds like a freaking girl!"

Ok it was now or never. She wrapped the towel around her body covering up her most important parts, and then whipping the curtain back she sped for the exit. Not many people had even looked at the nearly naked streaker. But it was just her luck that there was a crowd by the door. Great just perfect. Some of the guys gave curious looks but many ignored her. Almost there! She elbowed her way to the front. Many of the guys were giving protesting yells, at being shoved.

"FREEDOM!" Yumi shouted when she was outside. Now she only had to make it back to her cabin. Ok this is going to be hard in nothing but a towel. It's a good thing Yumi's not a slow runner.

At the defiled cabin...

"Hey! I'm working here! Go find another spot!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. She was about to set a bucket of soapy water down next to him.

"Fine, I didn't want to work next to you anyways..." Kagome trudged to the end of the line where Tom was. This was her chance to talk to her without being overheard. The other guys had separated themselves from Tom. He was working alone at the corner of the cabin.

"Hey." Kagome said and plopped her bucket down next to her. She got out her own sponge and silently began to scrub. After a few moments Kagome leaned over and whispered,

"What's your real name?" Tom looked stunned, but quickly regained her composure.

"My name is Tom, I thought you knew that already." She said in her fake low voice.

"You don't have to put on the act with me, I know you're a girl." Kagome whispered back. Tom froze, dropping her sponge at the same time. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a man." For emphasis she made a fist and lightly pounded her chest. Kagome lifted her eyebrow at this, in a are-you-kidding-me? Kind of way.

"I know you're a girl, I was sitting on top of you remember?" Tom's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"My name is Sango... Are you going to turn me in now?" This time her voice was as it should be for a young girl.

"Why would I turn you in?" Kagome asked while rubbing a particular spot off the cabin.

"Because I'm not a boy. I'm not allowed here."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a boy, and I'm here aren't I? So is Yumi. Why can't you be here? Explain the whole thing to me."

"Because my father owns the place. This camp has been in my family for generations. My father used to come here when he was younger, and his father too. He knows what's it like with all these boys around. He doesn't think it's... proper for a female to be here. But I've lived with seven older brothers, and one younger brother for my entire life. I know what it's like by now. I can hack it!" She said the last part a little louder than she should've, because the closest person, Miroku, looked over with puzzlement.

"I'm sure you can hack it man, it's just cleaning a cabin." Miroku went back to his scrubbing while the two girls giggled madly.

"My father just doesn't approve. He's very conservative you know." Sango said going back to their previous conversation...

Kouga worked alone near the door. He alternated between scrubbing away with his sponge, squeezing it out and dipping it back into the frothy bucket of soap suds. It was boring work, but it was his punishment. He shouldn't have let InuYasha talk him into this. Personally he didn't mind that there was girls on his team. Especially that curly haired one, she was a fox. Back home there was this awful red haired chick forever chasing after him. Ayame was her name. She was desperate in her attempts to capture his heart. Plainly he really just didn't like her. She was a bitch. She was always on his back because of something he had said when they were little. Another boy was making fun of her calling her fat. She was average sized not too skinny but not fat either. He was rather scrawny himself, no muscle at all. She came sobbing to him over something so meaningless, that he said "one day I'll carry you."To prove she wasn't big at all. She flipped out thinking he said I'll marry you, and now no matter how hard he tried to make her stop, she was always proposing to him. Stupid girl...

A noise in the woods caught his attention. Bears still roamed the forest, although not usually down this way, who was to say that noise wasn't one now? Quickly Kouga ran to his baseball bag which he had with him when he came to clean the cabin. He took out his bat and stepped into the shadows of a large tree. Whatever was coming, was approaching on his blind side, where a bush and another tree blocked his view. It didn't sound like the heavy footsteps of a bear, maybe it was an older cub? It came closer. Now it was on the other side of the tree he was hiding behind. With swing worthy of a home run Kouga hit the thing with a mighty force. It let out a muffled "Oh!" It fell to the ground crunching leaves underneath it. Kouga came around the tree to inspect his kill. What he saw horrified him.

He had just clubbed Yumi in the stomach. She had passed out on the ground, and to make matters even hairier, she only wore a towel. He shed his bat and kneeled down next to her. As he was taught in health class, he put his head above her lips to hear if she was breathing. She was. That was about the only thing he had payed attention to. After that her didn't know what to do.

He gathered her up in his arms, one hand under her knees, the other supporting her back, and raced to his cabin. There was no possible way he could explain this to anybody. No would understand why he hit her, and why she was practically naked. He lay her on his bed, and paced back and forth. Hmmmmm what to do... First thing she needed clothes. Firmly shutting his eyes he put one of his jersey's on her, and slipped a pair of his boxers over legs. His pants would be way too long for her. Hmm now what? Kouga got a cloth and poured some water from his water bottle on it, and mopped her face, something he had seen in the movies, although he had no idea why they did it. Next he examined her stomach.

He had really pulled one on Yumi. There was a striped bruise laying across her middle, about a hands width. It was already turning a deep purple under her skin, and the top layer was bright red. He could see where he carved his name into his bat was imprinted backwards just above her belly button.

She started to stir, murmuring something. Kouga watched intensely as she began to wake up. Yumi's eyes had not yet opened yet, but she was reaching around with her hand for something. Kouga, who was sitting on the bed next to her, watched as she finally found his hand, and grasped it. Her hands were shaking. Kouga felt awful. He had never hit a girl in his life, and now when he does, it has to be this pretty little, girl who already looked frail, although he knew she wasn't because he had watched her batting practice.

Yumi's eyes blinked open, to find someone filling her vision. Startled he drew back. Slowly she started to sit up. "No don't! Don't get up! Stay there." the voice said. Refusing to listen to him she sat up, and stared at one of her team mates.

"K-Kouga? What happened?" She winced and glanced down out her stomach. Moaning, she gasped "Ouch! Kouga what the heck happened? I was coming back to the cabin from the showers, I went through the trees so no one would see me, then Wham! I-I don't remember anything after that!" Her voice had raised up a notch and she had started to become hysterical. "And my stomach..." She was staring at her skin where her shirt was pulled up. The bruise was now an angry reddish, blackish cloud spreading over her lower tummy. It was dark with splotches of collected blood underneath. Her breathing started coming fast, as her eyes widened in fear. "Oh-oh my god!" Her voice cracked and tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"It's alright don't freak!" Kouga having no idea how to deal with hyperventilating hysterical girls, did the only thing he could think off- calming them by saying it was nothing. "It'll go away! Don't worry! Ice will fix it right up!"

He sprung out of his chair and ran for another cloth. He came back with a lukewarm cloth, since his bottle had been sitting outside in the sun. He wet the cloth and placed it over her bruised area. He handed her the bottle for her to drink. Although she had some difficulty, because her hands were shaking so hard, and it was hard to swallow and hold the bottle at the same time. In the end, Kouga supported her back and held the bottle to her lips as she took small sips from it. He then sat back down in silence.

"I-I thought you were a bear..." He mumbled staring at the ground. At the time it seemed perfectly reasonable but now it seemed extremely foolish.

"I beg your pardon, you thought I was a what?" Yumi exclaimed indignant and perplexed at the same time.

"Well..bears..used to live around here...you came from the woods...how was I supposed to know?...I didn't mean to hit _you._" He muttered still fixing his stare at the crack between the floorboards.

"You thought I was a bear so you slugged me?..." She asked confused.

"Well..." he trailed off clearly embarrassed.

She tried moving her legs over the edge of the bed, not wanting to be in some boys bed any longer than she had to. As soon as she did though her vision went black and she collapsed back on the pillows.

"Hey!" Kouga started to warn her not to. He shook his head, and put a blanket over her, he then headed back to the door. Someone had to clean this side of the house, might as well been him. For all he deserved it.

InuYasha scrubbed off the last mark and stood back to look at his own handy-work. The cabin looked bright, and clean. There were no more visible slurs on the girls. Everything was wiped away, like turning over a new leaf. Tom and Kagome sat on the ground exhausted from the days work. They were leaning back to back. InuYasha narrowed his eyes. It was not even a full day and already that Tom guy was moving in. Well not as long as he was captain would any other guy have first picks. He walked over and hauled Tom up by the upper arm. "Hey man, lets go get some batting practice in kay?" InuYasha asked him, but not really caring the answer, because he started dragging Tom away to the cages.

"O-ok." he said reluctantly, obviously tired from the days work. InuYasha snagged Miroku, and then swung around the other side to claim Kouga. It turned out Kouga still had some wall left to scrub so only InuYasha, Miroku, and Tom left briskly at a trot to the cages, so they could get there before the sun went down and it got too dark to see.

Kagome yawned and headed back inside. She was plain wiped out and sleep was going to take her before she even made it to her bed. With half lidded eyes she dressed herself in her shorts and tank pajamas, and plopped into bed. Before she conked out fully, she turned to see a lump, laying in Yumi's bed. _Good she already went to bed..._ And those were the last thoughts Kagome thought before she admitted defeat to the lord slumber.

The real Yumi lump was somewhere next door, sleeping in a strange boys bed, with a striped stomach bruise. This in itself ensured that a hectic morning was to follow.


	4. crazy mornings and pastries

1

Wow this is really fast for me getting a chapter out. Cuz like it was seven months before I got chapter 3 up. Hope you like. Some things to say about the story first though; I made a lot of mistakes in the second chapter when they have to see the head counselor Mr. Kameyama. Well for a while in chapter 2 Mr. Kameyama jumped from male to female. Just to let everyone knew yes he is male. Ok and on this chapter I know I centered it a lot on Yumi and Kouga, sorry bout that. I have my reasons though. Also my friend asked me who the heck Yumi is and where she came from. Well the answers to this lie in my first story Everlasting Wishes. It was my first one so don't make fun of it if you decide to read it. Ok well here's the story!

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed ---------Hehe one day I got bored and wrote that

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Summer Camp from Hell

chapter four

Yumi slowly awoke the next morning, with a dull throb coming from her stomach. "Ughhh what happened yesterday?" She moaned, oblivious to her surroundings. With a heave, Yumi pulled herself up in a sitting position, then swung her legs over the side of the bed. Gripping the sides of the bed she stood unsteadily on her feet. The first step she took was a hazardous one, because she tripped on something and went plunging toward the floor. Instead of hitting the hard wood floor, Yumi fell on something softer, which promptly groaned, scaring the life out of Yumi.

"AH!" She yelped and skittered off the pile of blankets, that was making noise, and slight movement.

"Good morning to you too. You could have just shook me or something, you didn't have to jump on me." The pile on the floor shifted, revealing Kouga's head.

"What are you doing in here! Get out!" Yumi screamed at him. Her shouts had set off a chain reaction which roused two other sleeping members in beds across the room.

"Look around Yumi, you're still in our cabin. Don't you remember anything yesterday?" Kouga said while sitting up and rubbing his back, which Yumi had landed on.

Yumi looked thoughtful for a second, then screeched, "You hit me!" She looked murderous, as she turned away from Kouga and lifted her shirt to examine the damage.

The redness was gone, replaced by an ugly black and blue bruise. And just above her belly button, The words "imakO aguoK" were imprinted. Yumi pulled her shirt down and faced Kouga, her eyes shooting like daggers. "You are dead." She hissed at him.

Yumi bent over and pulled Kouga up from the floor by the collar of his t-shirt, then she winded her arm up and punched him right in the face. Kouga fell over on the bed, it had hurt him but not as much as if say InuYasha punched him. Yumi continued her attack by leaping up on top of him pinning his arms down with her legs. She blindly started swinging. Later on she could recall making contact with his face, shoulders, and chest.

Kouga wriggled his arms out from under the aggressive girl sitting on top of him, and made a grab for her wildly swinging arms. He managed to grab one then finally the other. With a great effort, he flipped her over so she was laying on the bed and he was on top. Yumi stilled, breathing heavily and glaring at her captor.

"Listen now." He said calmly, also breathing heavily from all the effort it took to restrain Yumi. " I really am sorry about it." He paused while she still gave him venomous looks. Kouga couldn't help but think how cute she looked, trying to be tough, her forehead all scrunched up in anger. Her lip was slightly pouted and her eyes blazed fury at him. "If I let you go, you're not going to hit me anymore right?" he asked. Yumi surprised him by smiling sweetly and saying

"Of course not." Kouga let her arms go, once again Yumi's expression turned irate, and she kneed him in the crotch. Kouga was sent into white hot blasts of pain, and he slumped over off of Yumi to the side of the bed. Yumi got and up and spit her final words at him, "Jerk." And she raced out of the room, ignoring the two curious sets of eyes that followed her.

Yumi sprinted to her cabin, roughly pulling open the door and slamming it shut behind her. "Wha-whats happening?" Kagome said drowsily, seeing as she had been fully asleep before Yumi burst into the room.

"Sorry about the noise Kagome. Do you know what that Kouga did to me?" Yumi said angrily, as she came over and sat at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"No, what did he-" Kagome paused for a yawn. "Do?"

"Look at this." Yumi said pulling her shirt up so Kagome could examine her stomach.

"Wow.." Kagome eyed the bruise, and traced the edge of it with her finger, but she stopped quickly as Yumi winced in pain. "Sorry" she muttered.

"Is this?..." Kagome pointed to a spot just above Yumi's navel.

"Yeah it's his name backwards" Yumi said before Kagome could finish. Kagome's face lit with a lazy grin, and she replied,

"So in a way he marked his territory. Now no other guy can claim you cuz his name is on you." Kagome started laughing. Yumi pouted, it was true, but still it hurt! "Come on Yumi you can't say that you don't like him. I saw you checking out his cute little fangs." Kagome giggled and pointed out.

"Hey you keep yourself off those cute little fangs got it?" Yumi warned her friend.

"No I wasn't going to go for Kouga anyways. He seems nice though, why don't you give him a shot?" Kagome told her.

"I beg your pardon? I don't give guys shots, I've never even had a real boyfriend before. Besides I sort of beat Kouga up. He probably hates me now." Yumi looked dejectedly at her hands.

"Ok back up for me now, why did he hit you? With a...With a..." She searched for the right word to describe what had made the bruise.

"It was a baseball bat." Yumi finished.

"Whoa, ouch. And he hit you with a bat because?..."

"Well you know how I was coming from the showers, and I didn't have any clean clothes, and all I had was a towel. So I went through the woods. Kouga heard me coming and thought I was a bear." Yumi explained her story, while twirling a lock of her curly hair around her finger.

"So he wanted to defend himself, and that's how... Oh my gosh what a moron!" Kagome exclaimed. The two girls laughed about the whole ordeal.

"So that's why you beat him up" Kagome concluded.

"Yup." Yumi got up so she could get dressed. Halfway across the room she froze. She had left her suit case on top of her bed yesterday, but now there was an actual body in her bed!

"Uh Kagome..." Yumi pointed at her bed, where the body stirred and sat up.

"We have a visitor." Yumi stared at 'Tom" forgetting that the he was really a she.

"Oh good morning Sango!" Kagome greeted her.

"But Tom...Oh yeah...So your name is Sango? That's a really pretty name." Yumi went over to visit with Sango and get to know her.

"Hi, yeah I'm Sango." Sango spoke up shyly, "I was nervous, because after me and the boys had batting practice, they all came back to their room, and started to strip. I didn't want to see anything..." She looked away blushing at the thought of remembering the half naked boys. Her expression turned though quickly with more courage , "It's not as if I haven't seen it before, I have many brothers, I just couldn't think of a way to explain to them why I wasn't getting undressed."

"It's ok, your welcome to room with us whenever you feel uncomfortable around them." Kagome soothed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So Sango can you tell me why your hiding the fact that you're a female?" Yumi asked, having missed the explanation from the day before.

Sango spun her story of why she was there again for Yumi, with Kagome interrupting a few times, telling the information that she knew. After the tale was finished Yumi asked "So how are you going to tell this to the boys?"

"No! They can't know that I'm a girl, or they'll turn me in. And even if they don't I'm sure they'll feel very uncomfortable having a girl sleeping with them." Sango outcried. The three girls sat in silence, each trying to think of a way to get around this obstacle. Finally Kagome shouted, "Hey! I have an idea!" She got up and scurried out the door to tell the boys her plan. Yumi and Sango hurried after her, unsure of how this would end.

Meanwhile...

"Dude so that's why she was beating the crap out of you so early in the morning." Miroku told Kouga as he got dressed.

"You deserve it man, clubbing a girl like that hard enough to leave a bruise? Feh Idiot, at least my plan didn't involve anyone getting hurt." InuYasha spouted as he too dressed himself.

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand." Kouga sighed as he pulled a pair of shorts on. The sound of the door being wretched open brought their attention to a pajama clad Kagome standing in the doorway.

"Yes? What is it you want wench?" InuYasha said staring at her. Kagome cleared her thought and took a deep breath.

"First of all my name is Kagome, don't call me wench, second is that Sa- I mean Tom is gay." Her announcement left the room silent and stunned.

"So, he doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with all you _hot_ boys around." Kagome blundered along after the initial shock wore off, and said hot sarcastically, like she seriously doubted that they were hot. "So he's going to stay in my and Yumi's cabin, since he's immune to us. Ok?" She looked directly at InuYasha since he seemed to be the leader of the bunch. The subject in question's mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyebrows had shot way up after the word gay. Kagome stepped toward him and shook his shoulders to wake him up. "Hellooooo? I asked if that was ok?" She stated again.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure..." He shook his head yes, then backed up and sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. The other boys hadn't moved at all. Everything in their mind seemed to add up about Tom. Why his voice was all funny, and Miroku had noticed that he had a certain sway to his hips when he walked, which seemed very feminine.

"Hey it's ok, he's still human you know, and he's probably a great ball player." Kagome said rubbing InuYasha's shoulders to soften the effect of her words. Her voice then turned hard and serious, "And you better treat him the same way you treat Kouga and Miroku or you'll have me to deal with." She shoved his arm to emphasize her point than sauntered out the cabin.

"I...I...I never knew." InuYasha stuttered.

"It's ok man, I don't have a problem with it as long as he doesn't try any moves on us. And he was nice enough to tell us right off, and he didn't come back last night didn't you notice? So it's not like he saw anything." Miroku backed 'Tom' up.

"Yeah man, it's cool with me" Kouga said also while pulling a jersey over his head.

InuYasha rubbed his shoulder where Kagome had. His arm was feeling strangely tingly, whether it was from Kagome, or the news about Tom, InuYasha didn't know.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM I'M GAY!" Sango yelled at Kagome ,shaking the other girl's shoulders vigorously. Yumi and Sango had listened from the door, and had silently slumped over in the grass, appalled that Kagome would say something like that.

"Hey, shhh or they'll hear you!" Yumi warned the two. The curly, haired girl walked over to the window to see if any of the boys had heard Sango's little outburst. Apparently they hadn't because all was still over at the male cabin.

"Well it's ok, this is the perfect ruse, because now they'll never suspect you off being a girl. Even if you do slip and do something feminine they'll just think it's because you're a homo, and you like doing things like that." Kagome stuck up for herself, while tying her shoes.

Sango just grumbled, grabbing her cap, and shoving it on her head, while headed out the door.

"Well I guess we better go for breakfast" Yumi concluded. She followed Sango with Kagome bringing up the rear.

At the cafeteria, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga were already seated at their respective table, eating the mornings mess. Today on the menu was what appeared to be yellow rubber (scrambled eggs), red hunks of tree bark (bacon), and black pieces of roofing tile (toast). The trend seemed to be that everything was severely burned, and over cooked. None of the boys noticed this however as they scarfed it all down, barely glancing to see what exactly they were eating.

Yumi only took an apple, while Kagome and Sango poured themselves some orange juice. InuYasha peered up from his fork full of mush to see Kagome seated next to him sipping her juice. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you guys on a diet or something?" He questioned, once he had gulped down the food in his mouth. Kagome glared at him, gritting her teeth she asked,

"Why? Does it look like we need to be on a diet?" Her glare had sent shivers down InuYasha's spine, making him wish he had never spoke up in the first place.

"N-No I was just wondering why you weren't eating anything." InuYasha stammered. Kagome sighed. "Have you actually seen what it is you're eating? " Her tone was softer, and to InuYasha it sounded like she could do with a good meal.

"That's the trick, if you look, and think about the food for too long, you won't want to eat it. So if you just eat really fast, you barely notice the egg shells, and caked on burned stuff. But you know it's not as bad as last year. This is actually pretty good." InuYasha turned back to his dish and resumed his chowing down. Kouga watched Yumi bite into her apple. The look on her face seemed to say she'd rather be eating something more filling than one small piece of fruit.

Suddenly a large stomach grumble was heard. Making everyone at the table stop and wonder whose it was, and all their questioning stares were soon found out as Yumi stood and muttered "I'm taking a walk" The slim girl exited the cafeteria, and once again the inhabitants of InuYasha's table went back to eating. Kouga followed her outside. He found her sitting down, leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

"Hey." Kouga said as he approached, and sat next to her. Yumi ignored him, and turned her head the opposite way. A slight breeze touched the trees, and stirred Yumi's hair, causing some of her curls to dance about her head. Kouga watched her with amazement as she seemed so at peace with her surroundings, except for him. She still seemed a bit standoffish towards the wolf like boy. "So the weather is nice huh?" Kouga tried to keep the conversation light. Yumi cut to the chase though.

"What is it you want Kouga?" Her eyes were still closed, and her expression did not change one bit. Her face was clear of emotion, wiped clean like a blank slate.

"Well... Come with me." He stood abruptly pulling Yumi up by her hand.

"Wha- Where are we going?" Yumi clearly had not expected him to do this. He marched her off towards the cabins. "Why are we-" Yumi began to say but was cut off quickly by her larger and stronger team mate.

"Hush, you'll see." He ordered. Yumi thought, for someone who seemed to want to talk about the weather minutes ago, he was sure arrogant ordering her around like this. What nerve he has. Yumi suppressed a smile, she rather liked this more forceful side to him. Kouga led her up the steps into the boys cabin where Yumi almost yelped in surprise. She had only been there hours ago and now when she sees it again, the whole place was a mess. Boys... Always so untidy. Kouga dropped her hand, and made his way towards his suitcase at the foot of his bed where he began to search for something within it. Yumi stood in the middle of the room, starting to feel the urge to clean.

When Kouga looked up, he fell over in surprise. Yumi was calmly folding all the clothes and putting them in neat little piles on each boys bed. "Hey stop that!" He shouted at her, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand a cluttered room. It drives me crazy." She finished by laying his neatly folded boxers on the top of the pile. Kouga shook his head and sighed.

"Ok but don't do it again, it's weird when girls touch guys underwear."

"But it's not weird for boys to tie girls underwear to the flag pole?" She asked, anger heating up her words.

"Hey don't get mad at me, it was InuYasha's idea, the underwear thing was Miroku's though. Besides I don't want you mad at me. Here I was going to give you this." Kouga handed her a bag. Carefully Yumi opened it up. Inside were triangular pastries of some kind.

"What's this?" She asked taking one out and examining it.

"Well it's dough and on the inside is meat and vegetables. My uh mom made them. In case I got hungry." Kouga blushed and turned away so Yumi wouldn't see his crimson face. How embarrassing to be caught with mommy's home made food. The guys would never let him live it down.

"That's really sweet of you to give them to me. How nice of your mother." Yumi put a hand on his arm, and smiled at the taller male. Kouga watched as she bit into the one in her hand. Yumi's eyes bugged out and her mouth stopped chewing.

"Whats wrong!" Kouga asked getting alarmed at her sudden stop in eating.

"These...are...the..most... delicious things I've ever had." Yumi said it slowly, and continued to chew, but her eyes were still popped open, as if she was in awe. Kouga laughed out loud, still watching her and the amazed look on Yumi's face. What a girl, she never ceased to surprise him.

InuYasha and Miroku had long since finished eating and were making their way back to the cabins so they could grab their ball equipment. Kagome and Sango trailed behind chatting about positions and the such. "Ok today is the first official practice. I know we're two men short, but Mr. Kameyama said he'd be getting some new arrivals soon. Now about positions, since I play first mostly and pitching, we're going to see who can play first, since I'm the most qualified to pitch."

A protest by Kagome brought everyone's attention to the small girl. "Hey, InuYasha thats not fair, I play pitcher too, you can't just call the position for yourself."

"Listen my dear, underhand pitching is a lot different from overhand pitching. Me and you will have pitching practice though, in case we need a back up." InuYasha finished with that and moved on business, completely ignoring the growls from Kagome. Yumi and Kouga had met up with them at the cabin and now the team was settled on the bench in the dugout.

"Ok I know Yumi you play catcher right?" A nod from Yumi confirmed it. "Alright we're going to have some competition between you and Kouga then." A smirk from Kouga sent Yumi reeling in fury. "Ok easy now, but Kouga you also play third so we're going to have to put you there. These chicks probably know how to play only one position so we have to make allowances for them."

All the 'chicks' were starting to wonder why they let their guard down for even a minute. InuYasha was a jerk and he was still determined to prove males were the better species. For now his ideas about making them leave seemed to evaporate though. So it was a step up. All they needed now was to make him see they were both equal. This was going to be really tough.

Kagome wondered on a scale from 1-10 how frustrating this practice was going to be.


	5. The First Practice

1

Well hope you all like. As I mentioned in my other story it would be a lot easier if people just read my author note at the top of each chapter, because then some of your questions might get answered. It sort of pisses me off when I say something than get a question about it. Well in this chapter, there is a major surprise. Also I'm not sure if there really is any physical difference in catching gear, besides the little flap thing that hangs down and protects a guys more sensitive area. But if there is please tell me. Ok read and enjoy.

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Summer Camp From Hell

Chapter 5

The first practice

"Ok everybody let's take a practice run" InuYasha announced to his team. The hanyou took off around the field, followed by Miroku and Kouga. Sango followed the two in front of her with a shrug to the two girls. Yumi and Kagome just growled in frustration and began running after them. The girls are small and fast, so they caught up with the group quickly.

In between gasps of breath, Kagome said to Yumi, "Do you think they're still trying to get rid of us?"

Yumi panted back, "No just trying to prove girls are weaker. We can't have any weak moments or they won't let us live it down."

"Yeah I know, alright let's go." Kagome put on a burst of speed, coming head to head with Miroku, Kouga and Sango and without sparing them a glance kept racing until she battled InuYasha for the lead.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder, and with a look of pure confusion watched as Kagome started over taking him. Kagome looked over and grinned saying "Not slowing down right?" She smirked and kept up her break neck pace. Right behind her Yumi came up staying equal with Sango. Kouga, and Miroku just let them pass, it was still a practice run not a race.

InuYasha let out a growl, his leg muscles pumping, and his heart beating quickly, he gained the lost ground between him and Kagome. "What are you doing wench?" He said while trying to breath and run at the same time.

"I'm not doing anything, InuYasha." She smiled and turned back to the front. Her legs were a blur, and InuYasha watched in amazement as once again she began to overtake him.

"Hey wench stop it!" He yelled coming back up to her. "What are you trying to prove! It's just a practice run to warm up you know!" He screamed right in her face. Both of them had left the pack behind, and were running full out.

"We're not weaker than you guys! So stop treating us like we're inferior!" She screamed right back in his face. Both of them had run all the way back to the starting point, and began slowing down. Once each of them were at a complete stop, InuYasha looked over to her and growled.

Kagome just gave him a glare. She turned away from him and sat down to commence her stretching. By now the team had finished running, and all had stopped to catch a breath.

"Hey that was really fast!" Sango said in her low voice. "You guys are amazing, I'm glad we have such fast players!" The last part she had grown excited and said it in her normal voice, which was considerably higher. Nobody had really noticed, except Miroku who was looking at her curiously. Sango bent over to touch her toes, so she could avoid his questioning stare.

Kagome got up and motioned to Yumi, who also stood up and came over to her friend. Both girls sat down facing each other. They spread their legs and reached down the middle, where the clasped each others hands. First Kagome pulled back stretching Yumi out, then Yumi repeated the stretch for Kagome.

The boys watched mesmerized. What limber team mates they had. Was it even physically possible for boys to do what the girls were doing? Could they spread their legs that far and then lie flat on the ground between their legs? Miroku squatted down next to Kagome and asked her, "What muscle does that stretch?"

Kagome looked up and pointed to the inside of her thigh, "Right there and," She moved her hand down the inside of her leg down to her inner knee. "And there. But if you go down all the way you get some pull in your back too."

"Really? Wow! I want to try!" Miroku pulled Sango down next to him. They both assumed the position, Sango pulling Miroku first. Sango pulled the boy slowly toward herself, and could almost hear the strain in his leg muscles.

Miroku groaned, quickly letting go of Sango's hands and flopping backwards in the grass. "Wha- I mean what's wrong? Did I pull too hard?" Sango started to talk in her own voice but corrected herself. Miroku rolled over and curled into a ball.

"Oh my god I never want to do that again." He moaned, prompting giggles from Kagome and Yumi, and a smile from Sango.

"You're such a moron. Did you forget what happens when you stretch yourself too wide?" InuYasha barked at him. The silver haired boy turned away and said in a voice that clearly was laughing but trying not to, "Ok let's break into groups now." InuYasha turned back towards the team with a determined look in his golden eyes. "Yumi and I will pitch, she'll be catching. Kouga you have your equipment don't you?" He faced the boy with wolfish features who nodded to confirm it.

"I have my own equipment though." Yumi quipped up.

"Yeah but your stuff is softball, you need baseball catching gear." InuYasha said slowly like he was explaining something obvious.

"Is there even a difference?" The girl placed her hands on her waist and pouted.

"Well if you don't want to catch we can always get Kouga back there, and get another player for third and..." He smirked trailing off while Yumi panicked and quickly spouted

"No! I want to catch! I'll wear his gear." She looked defeated as Kouga led her off towards the dugout where his catching gear lay.

"Miroku since you're the only outfielder we have for today, you can stand at home and bat balls to the positions. Everyone else should be at their base, throws to first. And Kagome you have first." InuYasha grinned evilly at the girl who blazed in defiance.

"Fine, but I'm also the back up pitcher."

"Whatever you say Ms. Higurashi." InuYasha then turned to Sango. "Tom you'll be second of course, AND KOUGA YOU GOT THIRD!" InuYasha shouted over to Kouga who was still in the dugout with Yumi.

"OK WHATEVER PUPPY!" Kouga shouted back. InuYasha made a face at the insult but basically ignored it.

"Ok, so everyone knows where they're going?" After nods all around, InuYasha sauntered over to the practice pitching yard, which lay right behind the dugout. He grabbed his glove and leaned against the fence waiting for Yumi who was arguing with Kouga.

"How the hell am I supposed to wear this?" She asked her voice a bit high in distress. Yumi was bent over from the waist hooking up her right leg of gear, while Kouga worked on the left. Normal catching baseball gear usually went up the leg and stopped a couple inches up from the knee. When Yumi wore it, who was also shorter, and slimmer than Kouga, the gear went up so it was like plastic armor. It reached to the top of her thigh. Each of the players was hooking up the straps working up Yumi's leg's. Kouga, of course was faster, since he has more experience with his own equipment. When he got to the last strap he hesitated not sure if he was allowed to touch Yumi way up her leg. He ignored the little voice that told him to be a gentleman and let the lady do it herself. Kouga went right ahead and grabbed the strap looping it around her leg, but the trouble came when he had to put the hook through the ring. The rings were on the inside, so it was basically in an area he would get punched for going near. Ignoring the good little boy within, Kouga reached behind Yumi, who wasn't noticing anything the boy was doing, because she was getting frustrated with her own hooks and rings. Apparently softball leg gear hooks on the outside so she was silently cursing the man who had to make them different.

Yumi stared at the little strap, glaring at it with loathing, when she felt a hand on the inside of her thigh. Yumi screamed and swung her arm around smacking Kouga in the head, effectively stopping him from going any further and toppling him over backwards.

"Can you stop messing around so we can practice?" A gruff voice asked. Yumi looked up to see the silver haired hanyou leaning against the fence with a bored look on his face. His arms were crossed and he stared at the ceiling.

"If you're done feeling the girl up wolf, we're going to go practice now." InuYasha grabbed Kouga's catching helmet, while Yumi gathered up the chest protector and her own catching glove.

InuYasha guided Yumi over to the practice pitching yard, where she set her glove down and tried to fit the chest guard on. InuYasha sighed, this girl has got to learn how to do this faster.

Miroku tossed the ball up catching it in his hand. The outfielder waited as the infield got to their positions. Tom looked ready and excited, and Kouga was confident as usual. Kagome looked unsure of herself as she played first base. It wasn't like the only place she could play as was pitcher, but pitching was her comfort zone. Take her out of her comfort zone and she would struggle. And that's exactly what happened.

At first Kagome did fine, but as they picked up the pace, she begin to miss the balls. Sometimes she thought that Sango and Kouga were throwing the ball just out of reach on purpose. Although she dismissed the idea that Sango was doing it purposefully, but that still ruled out Kouga. Also whenever Miroku batted one her way, somehow it would just be out of reach, or the ball would take a nasty hop, sometimes hitting her in the legs. Kagome grew frustrated, at Miroku, at Kouga, even Sango, and especially InuYasha, but mostly at herself. Maybe she hadn't trained hard enough. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought. But really how hard was it to field a few balls cleanly, and catch them when they were thrown at her. Maybe the size was affecting the way she played. Before she came to Lake Green baseball summer camp, she had never before even held a baseball. Any prior experience from right now was when she and Yumi were batting them. But batting was a whole lot different than actually playing with them.

Kagome let out a discouraged sigh as yet another ball flew past her glove to hit the fence behind her. "Come on Kagome you can do it." Sango cheered her own from her own position. Kagome tried to smile but ended up grimacing at the other girl. The first baseman looked over to the pitching yard to see how that was going.

Kagome watched as InuYasha went into his wind up, then let the ball fly, it zoomed straight into Yumi's glove. Yumi however wasn't doing so hot. The equipment was way too heavy for her, and she constantly was toppling over backwards from her crouch. Kagome saw as InuYasha yelled at her for falling over. Yumi however screamed right back at him. Kagome smiled, that was her friend, Yumi. InuYasha went into his windup again, Kagome studied him. He had a muscular grace, and total control over the ball. He was so strong, and accurate too. Kagome daydreamed a bit thinking about her teammate. She didn't even notice as Miroku hit a ball her way. She hadn't seen the ball flying straight for her and as soon as she turned her head, Kagome gasped as the ball hit her in the shoulder. She doubled over blinking back tears. She was a ball player, there was no way in hell she would cry. Shaking it off, Kagome reassured Sango and Miroku who had run over to her to see if she was hurt. "It's ok I'm fine guys." She shooed then back to their places.

Now Kagome was paying attention, InuYasha would not distract her again! With fierce and apt attentiveness, Kagome scooped up the next ball, tagging her base then whipping the ball over to second, where Sango was waiting.

InuYasha looked over his team, who lay exhausted in the grass. They had been outside for a good six hours practicing. "Good job men, er... players." InuYasha corrected himself as he received a nasty glare from Kagome. "Well um tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off. Although I think by then we'll have our full team together. Mr. Kameyama said the players would arriving today in the evening. Miroku, you take the outfield and practice pops and stuff. Infield, including me and Yumi will be going through drills. Although later," InuYasha looked at Kagome, "We'll be practicing pitching." He then pointed to Kouga and Yumi, "you guys have to come too cuz pitchers need catchers."

"And Kouga you work with Yumi. Sorry Yumi but you need a lot of practice wearing that new gear. You guys do that whenever you have free time. I think that's it. Ok team hit the showers!" InuYasha started to walk off toward the dugout to collect his stuff, then headed towards the showers. Kouga and Miroku followed him, leaving Sango Kagome and Yumi to lie in the grass.

"What am I going to do about the showers!" Sango asked in a worried tone, after the boys were out of hearing distance.

"Don't freak out about it Sango, you can shower at the same time as us. We're going to go after they're finished. It's so late that no other boys should be there now. And if InuYasha or anyone asks you can just say you don't feel comfortable showering around such _hot_ boys." Kagome answered her new friend.

"I still can't believe you told them she's gay!" Yumi laughed. "I mean out of all possible explanations of why she didn't come back last night, that's what you told them? Hahaha..." Yumi still chuckling, stood and brushed the dust off her behind. Kagome and Sango followed suit. The girls trekked to the dugout, grabbed their stuff and made for the showers.

"So ladies, think the boys are finished yet?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Oh I think they've had plenty of time in there." Sango said back with an identical grin.

Yumi pushed the door open, but before she went in yelled, "COVER UP WHAT YOU DON'T WANT SEEN BOYS!" and she held the door open for Kagome and Sango.

Kagome stepped in the steamy bathroom first, fully expecting to see an eyeful of naked male flesh, she prepared herself by squeezing her brown eyes shut. She walked forward a few steps, before tripping over something and landing on her face. Kagome looked behind her to see whatever offending object had tripped her. An innocent ball bag lay in the middle of the floor. Two other bags were scattered around the room. "Feh"

The fallen girl searched for the person behind the voice. InuYasha stood at one of the sinks, wearing only a towel draped around his hips, with a toothbrush in one hand. His mouth was white and foamy. Kagome suddenly pictured a rabid dog, and couldn't help but giggle. Kouga was slightly more dressed than InuYasha, he had a pair of pants on as he too stood at a sink, running a comb through his dripping wet, long black hair. Miroku had on only a towel also, he had been in the process of dressing, but stopped as the girls came in. So he stood in his towel waiting for them to leave.

"Can I help you?" InuYasha asked eyeing Kagome through the mirror who was still sprawled on the ground on top of his ball bag. He was disappointed when the girl picked herself up, eliminating the lovely view InuYasha was having of her little green shorts clad ass.

"Yes actually we would like to use the showers now, so get out." Kagome pointed to the door hinting for him to go through it.

"Well none of us are still in the showers so go right ahead." Kagome growled at him as he went back to brushing his teeth. She stalked back to Yumi and Sango who waiting for Kagome.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Kagome said, irritation thick in her voice. She stomped over to the showers, grabbing a towel from the pile on the shelf on her way. Yumi and Sango shrugged to each other and went to gather towels.

Sango made her way over to the shower across the aisle from Kagome, and drew her curtain closed. Yumi chose the one next to Kagome. Sango heard the door open and close, the voices in the bathroom disappearing. Thank god the boys left! Slowly she took off her clothes. Her muscles protested every move she made. She turned the hot water on let it flow down her back soothing her poor muscles. A movement caught her eye, Sango turned to see something small and black running under shower stall. She did what any girl who just saw a rat would do. She screamed.

"AHHHHH IT'S A RAT! GET IT AWAY!" The rat started coming closer to the bare naked girl, whose tone rose higher and her pitch louder. The curtain was whipped aside and there stood Miroku with a broom in his hands.

"Is it that rat again! We tried to get it earlier but it ran-" Miroku stopped short as he actually noticed the person in front of him. His teammate, second baseman Tom was not who he had appeared to be. Miroku was definitely sure, after seeing the anatomy of "Tom" that he was not a boy, she was a girl.


	6. Surprise Miroku! And New Players

1

Hello, yes I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but I needed to stop somewhere before I went into a big scene. It's also bit random. But it was at a necessary stopping point. Sorry if anyone was wanting something longer. Well next chapter your wishes will be granted. Thanks for the reviews everybody, it's really helpful when I get violent reviewers who might get rough with me unless I cough out another chapter. I love you guys! Ok read and review!

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Summer Camp From Hell

chapter 6

Surprise Miroku! And new players

The broom clattered to the floor, effectively scaring the rat away. Miroku stood eyes wide open in apparent disbelief and shock. Sango started to glow red after a moment and pushed the shell shocked boy out of the stall, grabbing her towel and wrapping herself in it. When she pushed the curtain back again, Miroku was sitting, leaning against the wall of her shower. He was staring intently at the tiles on the floor. Sango stood in front of him so he would notice that she was going to explain herself to him. Kagome and Yumi had deduced what had happened and were sitting around Miroku trying to blunt the shock for him. Sango sat within the circle and cleared her throat. Yumi and Kagome ceased their jammering, falling silent.

"Alright you know I'm a girl now Miroku. The jig is apparently up." Sango spoke to them. Miroku didn't make a sound, he hadn't even turned his head in her direction. Sango lay her hand lightly on his knee. He slowly turned his head toward Sango, with a look of confusion on his face.

"You know it all makes sense now that I try to think about it. The voice, the whole gay act, the way you walked. I'm just surprised my chick sense didn't warn me." he said this with a wry smile.

"I have excellent reasons for being here, under the pretenses, you know. I don't care if you try to blackmail me or threaten me I won't leave. I'm not going to beg you either." Sango was serious and her voice held an edge, which promised him trouble if he tried to turn her in.

"I won't turn you in. But can you at least explain to me? It was kind of a shock you know. I wasn't expecting to see... any of those." Miroku nodded his head toward Sango's chest. A blush crept onto her face, although her determination not lacking an iota.

Sango spun her tale for the third time, with comments made by Kagome and Yumi. After the whole thing was told, with few questions to clear things up by Miroku, it had been at least an hour.

"So you promise not to tell InuYasha or Kouga?" Sango asked him, a faint glimmer of disappointment eddying in her voice in case he refused.

"I promise I won't tell them, but I think you should. They deserve the right to know. But it's your decision, so until you decide to say something, I'll keep quiet." Sango beamed and threw a hug around his shoulders. She withdrew after a moment, the blazing anger vivid in her face, and slapped him.

"You have to treat me like a boy you lecher!" She screamed at him. Miroku just grinned, with the marks of a hand across his face. Somehow during the hug, Miroku's infamous hand had found it's way to rest upon a certain aspect of Sango's anatomy. More pointedly her terry cloth towel covered rear end.

"I'll try, but with such beautiful women around me how can I help myself?" he laughed and pulled himself up off the floor. "I'll leave you ladies to shower now. If the rat comes back just use the broom to defend yourselves. InuYasha will kill it eventually." With that Miroku strolled out of the shower building, and made his way back to the cabin.

InuYasha made it back to the cabin, Kouga along with him. He opened the door and stopped. A puzzled Kouga pushed past him to see what was the problem. "InuYasha why are you just standing in the middle of the..." Kouga trailed off when he had finally got around InuYasha and surveyed the room. He had completely forgotten how Yumi had straightened up the room. Now how was he supposed to explain that to InuYasha? How was he supposed to tell him that a girl had come in and folded his clothes, even his underwear?

"Kouga you were last one to practice today. Is this what you were doing after breakfast?" InuYasha said as he came around and dropped his ball equipment at the foot of his bed.

"Um...Yeah." Kouga just threw his stuff on the floor and continued to dress for bed, or undress as he was doing it.

"Wolf, if you ever touch my clothes again, I'm going to hurt you." InuYasha too began undressing for bed.

The next morning after the team had assembled for practice, following 'breakfast', three new team mates joined them. Two had suspiciously identical traits to Kouga, and the last was very short. So small in fact it was a wonder he was even old enough to play.

"So you guys are the ones Kameyama found for us?" InuYasha said inspecting them each closely. Starting on the end, the first one, with the likeness to Kouga was about as tall as InuYasha. His hair was up in a white mohawk, and he wore a brown jersey and shorts. He grinned a wolfish grin, revealing sharp canines. He really was a lot like Kouga in his teeth area.

"I'm Hakkaku. Put me anywhere in the outfield. And this is my brother Ginta. He's outfield too." Hakkaku slung an arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Alright this is great, just what we needed two more outfielders." InuYasha said, pleased he could finally fill up the roster. Kouga came over and punched Ginta lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey man haven't seen you since the reunion." Kouga ruffled Ginta's silver hair, with the black patch in the front. "We're cousins." Kouga affirmed to the questioning looks his teammates were giving him.

"Anyways..." InuYasha faced the last new recruit. He turned his head down and looked at the short red haired boy. "How old are you again?" The hanyou scratched his head puzzling over how he was supposed to make due with such a small teammate.

"I'm old enough to play. My name is Shippo." He looked up at InuYasha with a face full of determination, but InuYasha could tell, there was fear in it too.

"Alright kid, and I guess you play short stop right?" InuYasha backed away from the kid so he could have some air. Shippo nodded in response. "Ok then team let's practice"

InuYasha had the infield doing the same drills as yesterday and the outfield worked on some of their own exercise's. Miroku smacked some pop up balls, so that Ginta and Hakkaku could work on running to where the bal would land. They also did grounders and line drives.

The infield continued throws to first and after Kagome got so tired of that, they did throws to second. Kagome seemed to be doing a little better. But if she kept up the same pace she was working at then she'd never be good enough to help beat the first team they were up against. Her throws were sloppy and when she caught the ball at first, sometime it would bounce out as soon as it hit her glove. When she went for grounders sometime they would rocket right past her, or even take a bounce and hit her in the legs. The rest of the infield could see Kagome's frustration mounting.

Meanwhile over in the practice pitching yard, InuYasha was throwing perfect pitches. The ball left his hand, and was so fast, if you blink you'll miss it going into Yumi's glove. Yumi was silently cursing her large equipment. It prevented a lot of her movements, and weighed her down when she needed to be nimble. InuYasha barked at the poor girl every time she toppled over backwards, from her gear. Of course Yumi, being who she was barked right back at him.

The new players were doing well. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to have a sibling telepathy thing going on, so they always knew when one of them was going to go for the ball. Shippo was small and fast, enabling him to get to the ball quickly. Although what he lacked in size, also effected his power. He could make short quick tosses to nearby bases, but if he had to throw the ball a distance he would be in trouble. All of this was countered by his speed though. The only ones on the team that seemed to be struggling was Yumi, and most of all Kagome.

By the end of practice, the team lay without an ounce of strength left in the them to even talk. Somehow InuYasha managed it though. "Ok guys," Kagome and Yumi were now too sapped to even protest his sexism, "we have to come up with a name for our team. I suggest we be what we were last year, which was The Demons. Any complaints about that?" No one even moved from their tired slump on the ground, mush less argue about the team name. "Ok well I think we have a pretty good shot at winning the cup this year. With some practice..." He glared meaningfully at Kagome. "We might even be able to beat Naraku's team." Miroku and Kouga sat up at the mention of their rival. Both boys had expressions that were showing dislike, and extreme willingness to pound the other team.

"Naraku is going down this year." Miroku said with a surprising amount of spite in his usual mild mannered facade. He pounded his fist into the grass, obviously thinking of past defeats.

"This year I really think we can beat them." InuYasha continued. "Our defense is looking good, and I know some of our offense is awesome." He didn't direct this to anyone, but Kagome felt a little glowing spark of happiness at the thought that InuYasha might be complimenting her. Her and Yumi of course.

"Tomorrow we work on batting. And before we all go," InuYasha turned on Yumi, "I want to say that if you don't figure out how to get your gear on faster, and not have balancing issues with it either, then we might have a problem. Kouga work with her."

InuYasha faced Kagome now, "You and I will be working on pitching, and some other skills of yours that need practice. Tomorrow bright and early ok? And for the rest of you practice starts a couple hours after breakfast. We won't be practicing directly after breakfast anymore because that time is going to be used for things you need to perfect about yourself. Which is running, or doing slides into home, or batting, whatever you want to do to improve ok?" InuYasha finished his monologue and swaggered off to the dugout to retrieve his equipment, then head for the showers. The Demons ambled up and after their captain.


End file.
